Ayah
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Aku sangat menyayangi ayahku, Kagami Taiga.


**WARNING : **

**OOC—OC—AU—Kagami POV and Kuroko POV—Gakjelas—Dsb.**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

**Ayah **© Sasaki Yuki

.

.

.

A_ Kuroko no Basuke _fanfic,

Sasaki Yuki present,

**Ayah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko no POV

Halo, semuanya. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku kelas 1 SD. Umurku tujuh tahun. Biasanya ayahku akan menyuruhku memperkenalkan diriku seperti itu. Oh iya, aku ingin menceritakan bagaimana ayahku kepada kalian semua.

Satu kalimat, ayahku luar biasa. Aku menyayangi ayahku. Ayahku baik, hebat, tampan, pintar, kuat, pokoknya luar biasa. Aku sangat mengagumi ayahku, apalagi dia membesarkanku sendirian. Aku tidak tahu dimana ibuku karena ayahku tidak pernah menceritakan soal ibuku. Bagiku, ada ayah saja cukup.

Nama ayahku? Kagami Taiga. Umm... Pasti kalian aneh mendengar nama keluargaku dan nama keluarga ayahku beda. Kata ayah, itu bukan suatu hal yang besar. Yang penting aku dan ayah adalah satu keluarga. Aku juga tidak peduli biarpun teman-teman selalu mengejekku dan mengatakan ayahku berbohong. Aku dikatakan mereka anak pungut lah, anak buangan lah, aku tidak peduli. Aku percaya ayah, aku sayang ayah.

Mmm... Tapi aneh juga sih. Aku sering melihat teman-temanku memiliki rupa yang setidaknya mirip dengan ayah mereka. Sementara aku tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan ayah. Rambut dan warna mataku biru muda, tubuhku kecil, dan kulitku putih. Sementara ayah rambut dan warna matanya merah tua, tubuhnya tinggi dan kulitnya tidak seputih aku.

Tapi, biar beda, aku sangat bangga dengan ayahku! Jika dibandingkan dengan ayah teman-temanku, ayahku jauh lebih muda! Ayah pernah bilang kalau umurnya enam belas tahun. Enam belas dikurangi tujuh... Berarti umurku dan ayah hanya berbeda sembilan tahun! Oh iya, ayah juga masih bersekolah di SMA. Nama SMA-nya adalah Seirin. Aku pernah iseng main-main ke sana dan ternyata SMA itu hebat ya! Aku ingin segera bersekolah di sana. Makanya aku belajar yang rajin. Dan aku juga sudah hapal perkalian lho!

Oh iya, minggu pagi ini, ayah mengajakku bermain basket. Basket adalah olahraga kesukaan ayah, dan hal ini membuatku jadi menyukai basket juga. Sayang, aku tak sepintar ayah dalam bermain basket. Ayah sangat jago melompat dan aku hanya bisa memberikan operan bola ke ayah.

Yak! Aku sudah siap! Aku pun menggamit tangan ayah dan mengajaknya keluar apartemen. Padahal ayah belum pakai sepatu. Tapi, aku sangat semangat dan tidak peduli akan hal itu. Huft, akhirnya selesai juga.

Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan.

"Ayah! Ayah tidak membawa minum dan bekal, hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil mendongak, berusaha melihat wajah ayah. Aneh, ayah tidak kaget ataupun merasa melupakan sesuatu. Wajahnya tampak tenang.

"Tidak. Pokoknya Tetsu tenang saja dan tetap mengoperkan bola dengan baik hari ini, ya!" Dan ayah pun tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku. Aku tak ambil pusing soal itu dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ayah akan mengajakku makan di restoran tempat ayah bekerja sambilan, Maji Burger? Aku sangat suka vanilla milkshake di sana! Yeay!

Akhirnya sampailah kami di lapangan basket di dekat apartemen tempat kami tinggal. Tapi, kok ayah tidak berhenti dan malah terus jalan melewati lapangan basket? "Ayah, kok ayah jalan terus? Lapangan basketnya kan sudah lewat?" Tanyaku bingung. Ayah hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan. Hmm.. Apa minggu ini kami akan berlatih di lapangan baru? Ayah memang penuh misteri.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ayah dan aku berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang halamannya cukup luas. Yah, sepertinya rumahnya memang tak sebagus apartemenku tapi aku sangat iri dengan halamannya yang luas. Ini bisa dipakai main. Ayah pun membuka gerbang dan menyuruhku masuk. Kami masuk ke dalam halaman rumah tersebut, lalu ayah berbicara di interkom.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu. _Apa Aomine Aoi ada? Ini Kagami Taiga datang menjemput." Hmmm? Siapa Aomine Aoi? Ah, mungkin pemilik rumah ini. Papan nama keluarga yang terpasang di gerbang tadi mungkin bacanya Aomine. Aku masih belum bisa membaca huruf kanji, sih. Tapi untuk apa ayah kesini menjemput orang itu? Kan kita mau main basket?

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara berat dari interkom menjawab, "_BaKagami? Ah, iya tunggu ini si Ao lagi jalan, hei hei! Awas!" _mendengar kata awas, ayah langsung kaget dan membuka pintu rumah lalu berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku yang kebingungan diam saja di luar, lagipula aku tidak kenal dengan pemilik rumah. Mungkin ayah kenal jadi langsung masuk saja tidak apa, tapi aku tunggu saja di luar. Hei! Dari pintu yang terbuka lebar ini aku bisa lihat ayah sedang membantu seorang gadis berdiri. Mungkin yang dimaksud awas tadi, gadis itu hampir terjatuh.

"ne, _arigatou _Taiga-kun. Lagi-lagi aku ceroboh, hehehe..." Gadis berambut hitam cemerlang itu berjalan keluar bersama ayah sambil membawa sebuah keranjang piknik. Mereka keluar pintu lalu menutupnya. Ayah menghampiriku sementara gadis itu mengucapkan '_Ittekimasu!' _lewat interkom.

"Tenang, kita tetap jadi main basket. Kenalannya nanti saja, ya, setelah sampai di sana." Bisik ayah kepadaku. Mata biru mudaku membulat. Jadi, gadis ini akan ikut denganku dan ayah? Dan... dia yang membuatkan bekalnya, ya? Uh, aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu acaraku dengan ayah!

.

.

.

Kagami no POV

Halo. Gue Kagami Taiga. Kelas 2 SMA. Umur tujuh belas tahun. Tinggal berdua sama anak gue, Kuroko Tetsuya, di apartemen.

Pasti aneh deh, kenapa Kuroko itu anak, dan bukan adek. Apalagi umur cuma beda sembilan tahun. Bukan rahasia alam, kok. Ini semua ada alasannya.

Ya, intinya dia bukan anak gue secara harfiah. Dan dia tinggal sama gue sejak dua tahun lalu. Waktu itu dia hilang ingatan. Jadi dia pikir gue ayahnya beneran sejak lahir. Ya jelaslah gue gabisa jelasin mana ibunya, kan bukan anak gue beneran.

Gue punya pacar, sih, namanya Aomine Aoi. Hih, pengen cepet-cepet gue ganti itu nama jadi Kagami Aoi. Bukan, bukan karena gue jadi bisa jelasin ke Tetsu kalo Aoi itu ibu (meski bukan beneran juga), tapi juga karena kakaknya yang nyebelin itu bermarga sama kayak dia. Huh.

Yang perlu kalian tau, gue sayang banget sama anak gue ini. Liat deh, mata biru beningnya, kulit putihnya, beh... imut banget. Manis. Dan dia penurut plus percaya sama gue lagi. _Perfect _dah.

Oh iya, gue masih sekolah kok. Di Seirin gakuen. Jadi selama gue sekolah, itu anak gue sekolahin juga di SD. Terus abis itu dia pergi ke penitipan anak deh, soalnya gue masih sekolah dan ada ekskul. Ngebiayain hidupnya? Mm... Gue part-time di Maji Burger sampe malem. Ya kasian juga sih anak gue dititipin sampe malem gitu, tapi mau gimana lagi? Dia juga gak protes. Terus pas sabtu sekolah libur dia gue titipin lagi di penitipan anak. Atau kalo dia mau main ke rumahnya temennya ya silakan. Gue kerja kalo gak ngajar privat SMP ya di Maji Burger ngambil shift. Lagian uang kiriman ortu gue di luar negeri kan lumayan gede juga.

Yah, tapi malu juga sih gue ngakuinnya. Sebenernya, kadang-kadang kalo lagi kekurangan tuh Ao-chan juga sering 'menambal' dengan uang hasil _part-time_nya dia. Dia itu penulis novel dan cerpen, diem-diem. Emang gak salah gue nyari calon istri, hehehe.

Tapi, Ao-chan belom pernah gue kenalin ke anak gue ini selama 5 bulan gue pacaran sama dia. Nah, makanya sekarang gue mau kenalin si Tetsu sama Ao-chan sekalian main basket mingguan sama Tetsu.

Nah, ini udah sampe. Ini bukan lapangan basket tempat biasa gue sama Tetsu mainin, tapi ini enak juga sih dipake main.

"Nah, Tetsu, ini Aomine Aoi, Ao-chan. Ao-chan, ini Kuroko Tetsuya, Tetsu." Gue memperkenalkan mereka pas lagi di bench. Hmm... Kenapa ya kok muka Tetsu kelihatan nggak suka gitu sama Ao-chan?

"Tetsu-kun! Aku Ao. Salam kenal!" Ao-chan mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengan Tetsu. "Aku Tetsuya. Salam kenal juga." Jawab Tetsu dingin. Dia memang pemalu, Tetsuya itu! Ah, nanti juga lama-lama akrab sama Ao.

"Nah, ayo kita main basket yuk! Ao-chan tuh gak terlalu bisa basket, Tetsu. Jadi biarin aja dia jamuran di bench, hehehe," Ledekku yang sukses mendapatkan wajah cemberut Ao-chan yang imut, hehehe. Aku menggandeng tangan Tetsu dan merebut bola basket yang dibawa Ao-chan dari tangannya. Tetsu mulai tergerak bermain basket dan kami pun bertanding one-on-one. Yah, walau sampai sekarang Tetsu masih mendapat kesulitan dalam shoot sih.

.

Yak, sudah cukup lama kami bermain basket, dan Tetsu juga sudah tampak sangat kelelahan. Kami pun menepi ke bench dan Ao-chan sudah sigap memberikan minum. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang.

"W... Whoa! I.. Ini.. Ini kan ebi furai dengan saus kare! Ke.. Kenapa kamu bisa tau apa yang kusukai! Kamu ini siapa sebenarnya?!" Setelah membuka kotak bekal, Tetsu kaget dan bertanya seperti itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ao-chan. Gue dan Ao-chan kaget lah tiba-tiba Tetsu yang diem aja ngomong kayak gitu. Ao-chan tampak bingung mau menjawab apa dan gue pun menjawab dengan sangat brilian.

"Tetsu, dengar. Kalau Kagami Taiga itu adalah ayah, maka Ao-chan itu adalah ibu."

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

Ekspresi Tetsu berubah seketika.

"Aku nggak mau ada ibu! Aku cuma mau punya ayah!" Tetsu histeris. Tapi mukanya kayak mau nangis gitu. Gimana dong...

Imut banget...

.

.

.

Kuroko no POV

Rupanya benar dugaanku. Ayah akhirnya menemukan orang yang bisa kupanggil ibu. Ayah menemukan orang yang bisa mengalihkan kasih sayangnya ke aku. Aku pasti akan kehilangan ayah setelah ini.

"Tetsu... Aku... bukan ibu kok." Ujar Aoi tiba-tiba. Eh? Agak bingung mendengarnya, aku menghentikan air mataku yang tadinya mau keluar.

"Ao-chan?! Yah? Yah? Kok gitu?" Ayah kelihatan kaget dan kecewa sambil menatap Aoi dengan wajah tak percaya. Tapi, Aoi cuma tersenyum ke arahku dan mengabaikan ayah.

Aoi mendekatiku dan membelai rambutku, "Aku ini Aomine Aoi, bukan Kagami Aoi, dan bukan ibunya Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadi kalau kamu tidak mau punya ibu ya tidak apa-apa. Lagian aku ini memang benar bukan ibunya tau, Taiga-kun!" Aoi berusaha keras berjinjit dan bersusah payah mencubit hidung ayah. Iya, perbedaan tinggi mereka lumayan jauh memang. "Menipu anak kecil, week..." Aoi menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah ayah. Ayah pun cemberut tapi sepertinya ia tidak marah.

"Tapi, aku sama seperti Tetsu-kun," Aoi tiba-tiba memeluk lengan ayah sambil tersenyum riang, "Kita sama-sama mencintai Taiga-kun, kan?"

Aku bingung tapi mengiyakan juga, sih. Aku pun menghambur ke pelukan ayah yang sudah siap memelukku, dengan Aoi di sampingnya. "Aku juga cinta sama Tetsu, lho." Bisik Aoi dari belakang punggung ayah. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum riang.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari ayah, "Padahal kita kan belum pernah ketemu? Kenapa Aoi bisa cinta sama aku?"

"Mmm... Mungkin karena kamu hebat? Kamu bisa menjaga Taiga selama ini, membuatnya bahagia, lho!" Kali ini ayah ikut tersenyum. Aoi pun siap memelukku,dan aku pun memeluknya. Dia membelai rambut biru mudaku.

"Tapi aku nggak cinta sama Aoi. Aku cuma merasa aku bisa sayang sama Aoi" Cerocosku jujur setelah memeluknya.

"Hei, biarkan aku mengatakan bagianku, dong! Tetsu, tutup mata." Aku pun segera menutup mataku, tapi aku tahu apa yang sedang ayah lakukan sekarang.

Ayah, pasti sedang mencium ibu...

.

.

.

Kagami no POV

Finally! Tetsu bisa nerima Ao-chan.. yes gue terharu banget nih sampe kissing sama Ao-chan lama banget, hehehe.

Yap, Ao-chan langsung nonjok gue. Tetsu kelihatan terkejut tapi dia tidak marah karena gue ditonjok. Hei hei biasanya kamu marah kalau aku disakiti, Tetsu?

"Ayah kelamaan siihh..." Ujar Tetsu polos sambil tersenyum ke arah Aoi. Mereka pun ber-_high five. _

Biarin ah, yang penting akhirnya bisa kembali merasakan Ao-chan, hehehe.

Tapi kenapa ya, ini perasaan kok jadi tambah nggak enak dari tadi?

"Udah yuk, pulang. Makannya kan udah abis, ini juga udah mau hujan, lho" Aku pun membereskan juga sisa-sisa makanku dengan Tetsu, sementara Tetsu dan Aoi malah asyik bercanda berdua.

Setelah selesai, Tetsu menggamit tanganku lalu menggamit tangan Aoi juga, "Ayo kita antar Aoi pulang, ayah!" Ciee.. Anak gue mulai belajar _gentleman._ Kami pun berjalan bertiga, seperti sebuah keluarga.

Aku benar-benar merasa senang hari ini, merasakan sebuah keluarga utuh setelah sekian lama aku ditinggalkan.

Dan tepat setelah aku berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

Aku ditarik masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang tidak ada Tetsuya, maupun Aoi.

.

.

.

Kuroko no POV

Seharusnya aku juga ikut mati.

Padahal kami sedang berjalan bertiga, kenapa ayah harus memimpin duluan di depan?

Ketika sampai di zebra cross, ayah memimpin di depan untuk memastikan apakah benar-benar aman saat menyeberang? Soalnya walau lampu pejalan kaki sudah menyala, ayah katanya merasakan firasat aneh.

Tepat ketika ayah sudah memastikan aman dan berjalan satu langkah di zebra cross, sebuah truk menabraknya dengan cepat.

Saat itu juga, turunlah hujan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Dan karena itu aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mataku.

Ayah, tiba-tiba mati begitu saja di hadapanku. Mengetahui kenyataan hari-hari nanti tanpa ayah, sangat menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang dengan isakan pelan.

"Taiga..."

Ayah, sekarang aku hanya punya ibu.

.

.

.

_Finished_

_._

_._

_._

_Sepatah kata dari saya, maaf cerita ini abal._

_Sebutir permohonan dari saya, tolong review._

Yey! Akhirnya ini cerita kelar jugaaa~

Iya, ini emang aneh tapi nanti semoga ada sekuelnya, huohoho~

So, review, _s'il tu plait?_


End file.
